1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to comedone extractors and more specifically to an angled replaceable comedone extractor which is shaped differently to provide better control to the user and is less expensive to manufacture than that of the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A comedone extractor is used to drain facial acne lesions, commonly referred to as pimples. Some designs have a pointed edge on one end to lance the pimple, and a pimple drain member on the other end to press out the matter inside the pimple. One prior art design has a pimple drain member on one end and a sharp tip on the other end. The drawback to this design is that the sharp tip will become dull after only a few applications and must be sent to a medical tool sharpening company for best results. The prior art design must also be sterilized before each and every use.
A second prior art design uses the pimple drain member on one end and a replaceable blade on the other. The drawback to this design is that the replaceable blade is very expensive. Each blade costs approximately $2.00, and must be appropriately discarded after each use according to OSHA regulations. There are other drawbacks to both of these prior art designs. Both prior art designs are fabricated from expensive stainless steel to endure endless sterilizations. Neither design has any means to protect the sharp tip from damage. Neither prior art design is tremendously safe to use; anyone who handles thereof, or is operated on by thereof can be accidently pricked with the pointed tip of the lancet.
Further, the prior art designs have a straight body. The straight body is not the optimal design for manipulating the pimple draining member. The prior art designs also lack a cushioning device on the bottom of the comedone extractor portion. A pimple drain member which has a hard surface can induce scaring of a pimple that is being drained.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an angled replaceable comedone extractor which is optimally shaped to allow better control, has a cushioned comedone extractor portion, can hold an economical replaceable lancet, can have a retractable replaceable lancet to prevent injury, and is economical enough to be disposable.